D R A B B L E S
by LaRuche
Summary: One hundred writing prompts all about Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson. [ KENNETT ]
1. O N E

**Author's Note: To anyone who still enjoys reading Never Known Love, please don't fret. I'm going to add the fourth chapter soon. My mind moves a mile a minute and college is starting to becoming demanding. This is a side project of drabbles, I found a drabble challenge and thought what the hell. It'll keep me on my toes and able to knock out some ideas and kinks that I'm ironing out in NKL. **

**So I found this 100 writing prompts thing and I found it interesting. I'm going to try to get them all done, feature between 3 to 5 prompts a chapter to get plenty of them done. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**1 || Introduction**

A quick glance. That was all it took to motivate Kol to finally say something to Bonnie Bennett.

Kol smoothed his hair back with a devious smirk adorning his face. "Well I spy with my little eye, something tantalizing, curvaceous, and underaged." Kol slowly drew out, cupping Bonnie's bottom.

Within seconds, Kol was on the floor, writhing in pain. Bonnie scorched his hands.

Shooting Kol a warning glance, Bonnie disappeared.

Rolling onto his back, Kol looked at his hands and grinned. Bonnie burned her number into his palms. "Ooh, I like em' feisty."

* * *

**16 || Excuses**

_"Elena, my throat is so scratchy and sore. I can't go." Bonnie wheezed into the phone._

_"Caroline... my dad wants another family game night." Bonnie sobbed._

_"Maybe another time." Caroline and Elena said into their phones._

Hanging up their phones, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes shrugged it off and went about their planned Friday nights without Bonnie. But both were unaware that Bonnie was experiencing her perfect Friday night. Sitting on her couch, eating homemade fajitas, and watching reruns of The Walking Dead, next to an equally excited Kol Mikaelson.

Bonnie Bennett was becoming quite the liar, thanks to Kol.

* * *

**63 || Cold Embrace**

That familiar chill of death ran down Bonnie's spine, when her arms latched around a bare chested Kol Mikaelson. Although she was bundled up in a byzantine colored pea coat, she still shuddered at his touch.

The contrast between her warm aura and skin and his cold flesh, gave both of them a sensation neither have ever felt before when hugging another person. Completion.

Bonnie closed her eyes and rested her head on Kol's chest. The tingly sensation of the winter winds and his skin, stung her skin. But having his arms around her, made it worth it.

* * *

**92 || Innocence**

It was quick. But felt like it lasted eons.

The moment Bonnie's lips touched Kol's, any and all things related to Bonnie Bennett was felt. He felt her insecures, memories, happiness, quirks, and purity.

Unlike other girls in Mystic Falls, Bonnie radiated purity. From the way she blushes and looks at her shoes, whenever a potential suitor smiles at her, to how she modestly dresses, consciously trying to hide her ever growing body. Bonnie was the rarest gem of them all.

When Bonnie skipped off to her house, Kol exhaled a trembling breath. He couldn't wait to corrupt her.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done! I knocked out all of those pretty fast, if you take out the breaks I took between to have a mini dance break whenever a really good song started playing on my itunes. We've all experienced that. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. T W O

**Author's Note: I'm trying to kill time before SNL, so I've written a few more drabbles. **

**To those who have reviewed and read, or just simply like my work, thank you very much. It means a lot because I consider myself quite the novice. Your encouraging words fuel me to continue on and it seriously brightens my day to see some of you take time to say something.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**22 || Online**

_Buzz Buzz._

Looking at her phone, Bonnie's smiled faltered.

_Add me on FB._

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the text.

_Buzz Buzz._  
_I want to be friends._

_Buzz Buzz._  
_Stop Ignoring Me! :(_

_Buzz Buzz._  
_Y R U IGNORING ME?_

_Buzz Buzz._  
_ADD ME PLZ! PLZ!_

Silently counting down, from ten to zero, Bonnie finally accepted Kol's friend request.

_Buzz Buzz._  
_TY BonBon! Now add me on Farmville!_

Grabbing her pillow off her bed, Bonnie screamed into it. For a thousand year old vampire, he sure was acting like a twelve year old girl.

* * *

**31 || Colors**

The night Kol first, truly noticed Bonnie, she breezed past him at a supermarket. While he was scanning the aisles for someone to eat, she was mentally debating whether or not she should chamomile tea or sleepy time.

Her chocolate brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose waves. Her eyes, a mossy green, were lined by a subtle layer of charcoal black eyeliner. Her adorable pout, was tinged a soft chestnut red color.

Wearing a faded soot grey Mystic Falls High tee and azurite blue tights, Bonnie's subtle beauty truly shown. But, Kol knew better than to try to chat her up when Jeremy Gilbert threw his arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

That night was almost a year ago and Kol still frowns at the thought that he kisses the lips that touched Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

**45 || Heart's Song**

Over three hundred records, collecting dust in a storage unit. Rummaging through one box, Bonnie spotted a familiar album.

Tracing the cover with her fingertips, sitting on crate, Bonnie crooned along as if she's written the song herself. The sound of someone walking to the room, was missed by Boonie, too engrossed in the song.

"Another lesson that has gone unlearned," Bonnie sung to herself, swaying her head to the tune. "But this is not a cry for pity or for sympathy."

Watching Bonnie somberly sing to herself, took a toll on Kol. He felt everything Bonnie was pouring out and wished he hadn't walked in on this. As beautiful as it all was, the hurt was much more present to him.

"I guess I take after my mother..."

* * *

**50 || Party**

Tipsy Bonnie, was one of Kol's favorite sides of Bonnie Bennett. Unlike sober Bonnie, tipsy Bonnie loved PDA, groping, and grinding against Kol during parties.

Smiling down at the very drunk Bonnie Bennett, Kol wrapped his arms around her waist. "You quite the dancer, Bonnie."

"Ssh," Bonnie slurred, trying to place a finger on Kol's lips, but it ended up slipping into his mouth. "Just dance up on me."

Suckling on her finger, Kol continued trying to entice Bonnie to move their little party elsewhere. Picking up on the hint, Bonnie grabbed Kol and threw him into the nearest closet with her. Before shutting the door, Kol smirked over at Caroline and thanked her for inviting him to her birthday party.

* * *

**55 || Separation**

Two months, four weeks, and nine days.

A total of 3,804 miles separated him and Bonnie.

Five out of seven nights were restless and spent writing up text messages he never sent.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah all knew that Kol was far too stubborn to admit he missed Bonnie, but all chose to not tease him about it. They knew if they did, he would throw a hissy fit and lock himself up in his room.

The day Bonnie arrived back from her trip, Kol flashed her up to his room. The moment he muffled, "I miss you" into her hair, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah all released a collective sigh.

Kol was in love.

* * *

**71 || The True You**

A small prick to her arm lead to a breathtaking sight within minutes.

His skin took on a sickly, pallid shade, washing away any trace of color. Black veins pulsated around his venomously dark eyes that were glued to the small droplets, seeping past the small opening. Fangs protruded through his gums, causing Kol to hiss a little at the sensation.

This was the first time Bonnie was face to face with the beast. A genuine smile graced Bonnie's face as she watched Kol try to suppress his urge to sink his fangs into her arm.

* * *

**78 || Change in the Weather**

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie tried to stifle a laugh, as Kol jumped up and down on his bed, in his underwear.

"We're having Christmas in July," He shouted, grinning for ear to ear. "Fuck, this is marvelous Bonnie!"

It was supposed to be the hottest summer Mystic Falls was going to have on record, but Bonnie was tired of the sweltering heat. Although she knew this was going to cause many people to panic, having it snow in July wouldn't be so terrible, especially if it was supposed to be over a hundred and five degrees. Right?

Flashing them out of the house, Kol capturing Bonnie's lips with his, as snowflakes danced within the air, blanketing Mystic Falls. "You're amazing, you know?"

Shivering in his arms, Bonnie slapped his chest. "Yeah, I know that already... look around you." Bonnie stuttered. "Bring me back inside now. I'm freezing in my skivvies."

* * *

**83 || Breakfast**

The smell of burnt eggs, toast, and waffles filled Bonnie's nostrils.

Kol's smile faltered at the sound of Bonnie groaning. "Well shit... this is the last time I try to do something nice for you. I don't usually cook breakfast for my bed buddies."

Sitting up in Kol's bed, Bonnie squinted over at him. He was holding a serving tray, featuring his attempt at cooking her breakfast. Bonnie couldn't help but crack a grin at his defeated look. Calling him over with her index finger, Bonnie took a deep breath and tried not to gag at the food he prepared.

* * *

**Just for those who are wondering, the song Bonnie was singing was City & Colour's "Grand Optimist." I feel like Bonnie is drawn to somber tunes and really good indie, folk, and alt music, as well as R&B, jazz, pop and hip-hop. I've searched high and low for a really good R&B track she could have sung, but then this song popped on and I thought it would be lovely. **

**I wish Bonnie and Kol happened. I don't even know how to be excited when a new episode of TVD comes on anymore. It's just not the same anymore, I still enjoy the show, but in the end I'm like, I missed two really good NBC shows to watch this. Hopefully when Silas comes out to play my interest will spike.**


	3. T H R E E

**Author's Note: The following two drabbles... are a little extended. By a little I mean a few words, still short, but a little long by drabble definition.**

**These are all pretty random chronologically. All occurring at different points in time to where I picture Kennett in my head. Plus, if you haven't picked up on it yet, I'm not writing the drabbles in order to how the theme challenge has them listed, but to which ones spark something for me as a novice writer. **

**I hope you enjoy them, nonetheless.**

* * *

**7 || Eternity**

At the mention of living forever, Bonnie rolls her eyes. At the mention of living forever with Kol, Kol sat and watched Bonnie burst into a fit of giggles and flail across her bed.

If Kol didn't know any better, Bonnie thought he was joking.

"You're kidding right?" Bonnie choked out, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes. "We bitch, fight, screw, and bother each other. Why would I want that forever?"

Masking his hurt, Kol walked over towards the window. "I didn't mean it," Yes he did. "I was joking." No he wasn't.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Bonnie hopped out of bed and hugged Kol from behind. "I'm kidding," Bonnie murmured into his back. "If there is anyone I'd like to spend eternity with, it would be you."

Standing on her toes, Bonnie placed a chaste kiss on Kol's cheek. Bonnie was sure she saw a faint blush spread across his cheek. She would definitely spend eternity with Kol. The little moments like this tug at Bonnie's heartstrings and add on to the ever growing list of reasons why she loves Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

**21 || Never Again**

Passed out on a lawn, litter of alcohol bottles strewn across, Bonnie was startled awake by the sound of cars honking. licking her chapped lips, Bonnie peered around at her surroundings. groaned in dissatisfaction.

A muffed, "Fuck" snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Kol," Bonnie whispered. "We need to leave now."

Snapping his head up, Kol chuckled. "Five more minutes."

Walking over the naked form, faced down in the grass, Bonnie slapped his ass. "Get up, people are around the front."

"So?" Kol responded, rolling onto his back. Folding his arms behind his head, Kol brightly flashed Bonnie his pearly whites after seeing her eyes roam his body. "I see you're enjoying the view. Why must we leave so soon?" Skimming a hand down his chest towards his morning erection Kol wiggled his eyebrows at Bonnie.

Bonnie walked over to her clothes and started dressing. She couldn't deal with Kol's silliness right now and needed to come up with a good excuse to get him off of his ass."If we leave now, we can have makeup sex in your shower." Bonnie innocently said, looking over her shoulder.

Flashing around the yard, Kol got dressed quickly. Cradling Bonnie in his arms bridal style, Kol flashed them through the woods to Mikaelson Mansion. "You gotta admit it, sex on the Lockwood backyard was great though."

Blushing into his shoulder Bonnie shook her head. "Nope, never again. Maybe when the next blue moon hits Mystic Falls."

* * *

**65 || A Moment in Time**

It's 1985.

Or so the poorly painted signs say throughout the gym of Mystic Falls High.

The room was packed with sweaty, hormonal teenagers. All of the dancing to music they enjoy ironically, thanks to their parents constantly talking about their glory days when they were in high school. Out of everyone in the room, one person easily sticks out in Kol Mikaelson's eyes.

Dressed in neon yellow leggings, a neon pink leotard, white leg warmers, and black converse, Bonnie looked stunning. Leaning against a wall near an exit, Bonnie stared up at a well disguised Kol Mikaelson.

"You look handsome as John Cusack in 'Say Anything'." Bonnie grinned.

"I know it's your favorite movie," Kol smiled, running the pad of his thumb across Bonnie's cheek. "Plus I couldn't let you be bored to tears at this dance."

The Cure's "Close to Me" started playing at Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Just kiss me already."

Taking her face in both of his hands, Kol crashed his lips into Bonnie's. Both sighed into the kiss, ignoring the onlookers and those gawking at them.

If this were an 80's movie, a freeze frame would happen right now. The guy got the girl and got the kiss he's been waiting for.

* * *

**87 || Gunshot**

Ringing.

Standing still, staring straight ahead, a stunned Kol Mikaelson couldn't hear anything. Not even his own screams. The slumped figure on the ground in front of him stirred a panic within him. Baring his fangs towards the source of his anger, Kol sprinted at Jeremy Gilbert.

Klaus pounced on Kol before he reached the Gilbert boy, pulling him away from the scene. Watching his younger brother brake in front of him, almost broke Klaus. Out of all the times he's seen Kol, he has never seen him so frantic and distraught.

Once the ringing wore off, Kol's own voice filled his ears. "You little shit," he cried out. "You did this to her! You killed her!"

Jeremy dropped his gun and ran off into the woods, Klaus following after him. The guilt of missing Kol and hitting Bonnie overpowered Jeremy. He couldn't risk shooting a vampire he just pissed off after watching his bullet puncture her skull.

Pulling himself from Klaus, Kol bit into his own wrist holding it over Bonnie's mouth. "Drink Bonnie! Come on Bonnie."

Shaking underneath Kol, Bonnie's conscious faded in and out. Trying to absorb what was happening to her. She couldn't feel anything. She felt numb, limp. She couldn't feel the grass, the trees, the dirt, or even the weather. The connection between nature was weakening.

A guttural scream was emitted from Kol as he watched Bonnie have a seizure in his arms. She wasn't drinking his blood and it was becoming unbearable to see.

She wanted to die. Her green orbs dulled as she looked into his brown eyes. Her pain

Once she stilled in his arms, Kol kept his wrist on her lips and sat there. He, too, felt numb. Although he was already dead, he felt his body drain any remains of life within him.

He couldn't save Bonnie. His lifeline.

* * *

**I promise, seriously promise, Never Known Love will have it's update by Saturday 11:00 PM EST. I need to update that lovely story and after receiving a beautiful message from a reader, I need to push that new chapter out soon. College is working me hard, but I will update it soon. I mean it.**

**Thank you.**


	4. F O U R

**A Note : Oh, hello. Never Known Love is looking good and it will be posted later on today. Hooray! Anyway. . . after the last Drabbles I felt bad about ending on a sad note. So I made this one EVEN MORE SADDER, because I'm twisted.**

* * *

**9 & 19 || Death & Tears**

_Bonnie Bennett, 18_  
_Died February 10, 2013_

_Bonnie Bennett, 18, a high school senior, died Sunday, Feb. 10, 2013, due to a gunshot wound to the head._

_"I lost my daughter, my only child. She did not die in vain and her legacy, although short, will thrive and shine her in Mystic Falls." Mayor Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father, said as he looked off at boxes filled with Bonnie's things in her old room._

_Raised in Mystic Falls all of her life, Bonnie was loved by everyone. Her kind heart and giving nature always put a smile on everyones face. From her outstanding volunteer work at the various shelters and greenhouse to her spot on the Mystic Falls High cheerleading squad, Bonnie was always lending a hand and spreading cheer._

_"A warm, understanding, and bright student," Former history teacher, Alaric Saltzman stated. "Bonnie had her future ahead of her, she was going to get out of Mystic falls and leave a positive mark on the world."_

_Bonnie was an honor student and at the top of her class. Excelling in mathematics, science, history, and several of her various electives, Bonnie was one of the brightest students the school's ever seen. "She was the sharpest player we had on the National Academic League. It's a shame to hear that she's passed on." Fellow NAL teammate, April Young sobbed._

_Forming strong bonds with those who crossed her path, Bonnie made everyone feel special and important. Her best friends Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are immensely grieving the death of their best friend. Close friend, Matt Donovan, an employee at The Grill, had a few words to share about Bonnie. "She didn't deserve to die. Bonnie wasn't like everybody else here in Mystic Falls. She was the type of person who always thought about others. She would always put everyone elses problems before hers. She was the brightest star I've ever seen and I feel like I've lost another sister."_

_A memorial will be held at 7 p.m., Saturday, Feb. 16, at Mystic Falls Church._

* * *

Running his fingers across the printed photo of Bonnie in the newspaper, Kol's jaw ticked. He's been staring at the picture since he received the paper from Rebekah. No matter how many seconds go by or how hard her stares into the faded green orbs of Bonnie's, it won't change Kol's situation.

It won't bring back his lifeline.

His Bonnie.

Defeated, Kol finally removed his gazed from the paper and looked around his him. Chaos. Pure chaos. His windows were cracked, shards of glass all over the floor. Gaping holes within his walls with traces of crusty blood around the edges. Strewn about bottles of alcohol dripping out whatever content was left after Kol chucked them at the floor.

Walking over to his bathroom, Kol relished in the feeling of the broken glass cutting the bottoms of his feet. Pain was all he felt and wanted to feel since Bonnie rejected his blood chose to die. Placing his hands on the cold counter, Kol slowly tilted his head up at the image reflecting back on the mirror, another object that has felt Kol's wrath since Bonnie's death.

Kol froze at the sight. He almost looked human. His eyes were a bloodshot red, lips chapped and pallid. But, his cheeks had a salty trail of tears. Running a hand over his cheeks, Kol wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. It's been years, centuries, since he's actually cried. The man in the mirror looked foreign to Kol and he couldn't handle the image in front of him. The man he was becoming.

The mirror burst into several small shards and cracked into the sink. The distorted, cracked image of Kol was far more forgiving, since Kol couldn't see his own eyes again. He couldn't see the tears.

* * *

**24 || Rebirth**

It started with the twitch of her right thumb.

The lights within Fell's Funeral Home began flickering.

A familiar warm feeling slowly spread itself from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The tint of her skin radiated, setting it ablaze. Her naked body thrashed upon the metal table she was lying on, fingers contorting and bones cracking and snapping in differences places.

A gust of wind erupted through the doors to the room she was occupying and her body hovered above the table. The room shook, items hovering above their rightful places swirling about.

The frenzy suddenly stopped when a shrill cry escaped her lips, echoing throughout the building, and Bonnie Bennett snapped her eyes open.

Unaware of what just happened, Bonnie fell face first onto the freezing tiled floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck," Bonnie choked out, rolling onto her back.

Standing up, Bonnie flinched. Her mind was running a mile a minute and everything was beginning to blur. Her hands shook and legs trembled as she attempted to walk towards the doors. She was hyper aware of everything. The sound of the clock ticking, the water dripping from the faucet, the smell of formaldehyde, the sound of a pulse...

The new sensations were unbearable. Bonnie tried hard to calm down and collect her thoughts, but it wasn't working out. Throwing caution into the wind, Bonnie sprinted out of the room, ignoring the fact that she was naked and headed to the only place that made sense for her.

She ran to Kol Mikaelson's doorstep.

* * *

**56 || Everything For You**

The look in Kol Mikaelson's eyes said more than he ever could when he opened his door and saw Bonnie naked and weeping. He wanted to stake himself at the sight of her. Slam the door and curse himself for the cruel trick his eyes played on him. But the moment she wrapped her arms around him, felt her warmth, felt her, he dropped to his knees and tightened his hold on her.

Wrapping her up in his arms, Kol brought her to his room and watched her drift off to sleep in his arms. He sat up all night watching her, making sure this was real. He'd gently touch her face, check if she was still breathing, and faintly smile whenever she'd reach for him. She was here, alive, slumbering in his bed like old times.

The the fact that she was alive only meant one thing and Kol prayed that he was wrong.

When she woke up late into the next day, Kol left her clothes, toiletries, breakfast, and a note on the bed. He was in his living room, pacing, after Bonnie freshened up. Dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers, Bonnie fiddled with her fingers and kept her eyes fixed on him. She still looked confused about what was going on.

Sitting on the couch, Kol motioned for Bonnie to sit down too. Sitting on his lap, Bonnie waited for Kol to speak.

A silence filled the room.

"Please," Bonnie whispered, sounding weak and unsure of herself. "I want to know."

When Kol spoke, Bonnie trembled in his arms. Detailing everything that happened, Kol couldn't stop himself from graphically telling her what happened to her and what everyone was going through. He showed her the newspaper and watched her take in everything.

"Am I..." Bonnie asked, looking at the floor. She didn't want that to be the truth. She wouldn't be able to accept herself if it was true.

"I'm not sure."

Both sat in silence again, not sure what to say. The silence wasn't awkward or filled with puzzling tension, the two lovers couldn't find the right words to say to express what was running through their minds. So much was lost and gained within the past few days. Kol lost his mind, several household items and his lifeline, the love of his life. Bonnie lost everything she's grown to cherished, her life, powers, and Kol. Through some magical circumstance, both were reunited and couldn't truly believe it yet.

Kissing Bonnie on the cheek, Kol wrapped his arms around her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure. He was still terrified that if he let her go, she'd disappear again. That this was all a dream.

"Promise me you'll help me through this. Whatever this is." Bonnie shyly asked Kol.

"I'll do anything for you Bonnie. Promise me you'll keep out of harms way."

Holding Kol's face between her hands, Bonnie smiled for the first time since she came back. "I promise, I'll try to keep out of harms way. I love you, Kol."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

* * *

**I ended on a nice positive note because I'm not that twisted.**

**Fin.**


	5. F I V E

**Note : But wait, there's more! I'm sorry if I confused you guys with the fin. I have 100 prompts, plenty of ideas, and this project to finish. Once you see the prompt "Endings" as the last prompt, you'll know I'm done. **

**Now, on to the drabbles. I think you might like these, I enjoyed typing them up. Don't forget to review, if you want to, and stuff.**

* * *

**46 || Reflection**

Tangled, faded muddy brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. It was dry and corase to the touch. Green eyes, looking lifeless and dull, surrounded by dark bags. Stomach flatter than before, slightly concave, giving a skeletal look. Skin, an ashy brown shade.

As Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror, she was horrified by what she saw.

A stranger.

* * *

**91 || Answers**

"What's happening to me!" Bonnie choked out, clutching her stomach on the floor of Atticus Shanes office.

Ever since her awakening, Bonnie hasn't been the same. It started off with typical flu like symptoms. A fever hit her after being alive for two days, then things rapidly took a toll on her body. She's been coughing up blood, her stomach has been churning for hours, and she's suffered three seizures. The constant pain has made her famished yet whenever she eats her body rejects the consumed food. She's frailer than she's ever been and constantly shaking since her last seizure. Bonnie frightened that whatever is happening to her is some curse that will lead to her dying again.

After Bonnie's third seizure, Kol went to the last person he wanted to see, Atticus Shane. He knew the guy was well educated in all things supernatural and as much as he hated him, he wanted to help Bonnie more.

Throwing a book at a stunned Shane, Kol couldn't stop himself from growling."What's wrong with Bonnie! She's dying before our eyes!"

Clutching his head, Shane glared at Kol. "If you keep acting like a dick, she'll suffer alright." Running over to a stack of books, Shane tossed aside several until he found what he was looking for. Scanning through pages, Shane kept gazing between Bonnie and the page he was on. "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit, what? Is it a good shit or a shitty shit?" Kol panicked. He couldn't lose Bonnie again. The first time he lost her, he stalked Jeremy Gilbert and dreamt of a thousand ways he'd torture him to death and destroyed his house. If he lost her again, he'll follow through with the death of Jeremy and burn Mystic Falls to the ground.

Locking his eyes with Kol's, Shane was astonished with what was happening. "She's... transforming. She's becoming a hybird. A vampire-witch hybrid is extremely rare. I assume you fed her your blood while she was dying correct?"

Kol nodded.

"So while she was dead, her body reacted positively to your blood. The thing about the transition is that it's painful and crosses the average tolerance for pain for any being. She is suffering more than others is because she needs blood and she needs it now or she'll die... again."

Flashing towards Shane, Kol held him up by the throat. "Looks like you're going to come in handy."

"I wasn't offering!" Shane yelled, voice cracking in fear.  
"Please Shane," Bonnie wheezed. "I promise I'll stop, just a few drops." Crawling towards the nearest chair, Bonnie struggled to sit in it.

Looking at his former student, the one he exploited her power for, quietly desired and thought about whenever he was sexually frustrated, and mourned over, was in need of his help. Choking out an agreement, Shane was dropped near Bonnie's feet.

Weakly smiling, Bonnie ran a hand through Shane's hair. "Kol, leave me with Shane please. I'll be fine and quick."

Eyeing Shane and Bonnie, Kol didn't want to leave. The look he was getting from Bonnie made him trust her and he walked into the empty hallway, shutting Shane's door behind him.

"Thank you, Shane." Bonnie smiled again, leaning towards his neck. "Come closer."

Slowly leaning into Bonnie, Shane closed his eyes. He had a dream once about being bitten by a vampire, he never thought it would be Bonnie piercing her fangs into his neck. His pants felt a little bit tighter in the crotch area as his little fantasy played out for him.

The moment her fangs descended from her gums, Bonnie gasped at the feeling. Her breath hitting Shane's neck on making him horny. "I promise I'll try to make this not so painful."

Before Shane could say anything, Bonnie ran her fangs right where she needed them and pierced his skin. The stinging kicked in immediately and Shane croaked out a painful groan. The feeling wasn't what he thought it would be as Bonnie hungrily drank him. The only thing that kept him going was the moans she produced as she sucked him for all he was worth.

"B-B-Bonnie." Shane was starting to feel lightheaded and weak. "Ooh, Bonnie stop. STOP!"

• • • •

When Kol saw Bonnie exit Shane's building he dropped phone on the ground, brushing off the newly cracked screen.

Bonnie was back. Her skin wasn't as frail as it was once they entered the building, she looked well fed, smiling brightly as skipped over to Kol. "Shane was right. I needed so blood, badly."

"What the hell did you do? Drank him dry?" Kol joked, looking up at Shane's window.

"Something like that." Bonnie grinned. "He was getting off on me feeding from him... so I might have taught him a lesson after everything he's done to me in the past."

"That's my girl." Kol tucked a strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear. Leaning into Bonnie, Kol's lips hovered near her's, anticipating and reveling in the feeling of their hesitancy to kiss. The feeling of her lips just gently brushing over his made his undead heart yearn to beat for her and only her.

As the young couple kissed, both were happy and eager to celebrate Bonnie's new life as a vampire-witch hybrid back at their apartment, aka Kol's place.

* * *

**43 || Nature's Fury**

Sitting on a fallen tree in the middle of the woods, Bonnie wept.

She couldn't feel anything. The grass, leaves, trees, bitter winter chill, nor the rain could be felt. Nothing made sense to her. If she was vampire-witch hybrid Bonnie should still feel nature and continue her practice while still being a vampire.

Standing up, Bonnie placed her hands out to the side and cried out, "Why?"

The rain began to pick up, whirling all around Bonnie. The wind whipped in a frenzy causing tree branches to creak and sway in a panic. The witches were furious with Bonnie and she certainly felt that. The leaves and small fallen branches flew about her, scratching her face and ripping up her jeans and coat.

_"You let us down..."_

_"You're disgusting..."_

_"You don't deserve to live like this..."_

_"You don't deserve your powers... You're not one of us, you're one of them now..."_

"I'm still a Bennett witch," Bonnie sobbed. "You can't do this to me!"

_"Yes we can Bonnie... You're no servant of nature anymore."_

* * *

**36 || Dreamer**

_The sun shone brightly in the sky. It's warmth radiated Bonnie's sky, giving her a glowing effect, making her look more angelic than she already did. Dressed in a coral, floral printed frock, hair loose and wild around her shoulders with flowers nestled in a braided bang, Bonnie felt human again and it excited her beyond belief._

_Grass tickled her feet as she walked barefoot through an abandoned park. The benches, tables, pathways, and playgrounds were covered in nature and as haunting as it looked, Bonnie didn't feel out of place. Everything felt familiar and homey. Everything she touched came to life and she felt their lifelines. She felt nature again._

_Closing her eyes, the light that radiated her skin disappeared behind clouds. The moment Bonnie felt a single drop of rain run down her cheek, she smiled. Her powers were back. She was back._

_Enjoying the feeling of the rain against her skin, Bonnie started dancing across the wet grass._

_"May I join you" Someone asked pulling Bonnie from her mini celebration._

_Licking her lips, Bonnie tackled the person in front of her. "Kol, thank you." Instead of dancing, the two ended up rolling around the wet grass, tangled up in each other's limbs and lips crashing passionately in sync._

A soft smile formed on Bonnie's lips, as Kol watched her sleep. The moment Bonnie ran into the house sobbing he rubbed her back until she slipped into a quiet slumber. Kol felt horrible that Bonnie lost abilities and wanted to cheer her up. Mind control was the only thing that felt right to do, so manipulating what initially was a nightmare, Kol felt rewarded when Bonnie cracked a genuine smile since losing her powers.

* * *

**35 & 58 || Forgotten & Heartfelt Apology**

When Bonnie showed up at her father's door, she couldn't stop herself from crying. The look in his eyes made both of them break down into tears and embrace for what felt like the first time since Bonnie turned twelve. Everything both wanted and couldn't say to one another was spoken through the hug once Rudy invited Bonnie back into her childhood home.

Sitting on her old bed in her old room, filled with all of her belongings neatly placed into dust collecting boxes, Rudy and Bonnie couldn't bring themselves to stating the obvious and asking the questions both wanted answers to. Looking around the room, Bonnie wanted to cry again. It was hard to look around the small room and not feel and remember the memories created there. Her head fell into her hands as she fought back tears.

Rudy was the first one to cave in and speak. "You're one of them?" Rudy asked staring at his cup of coffee.

"I'm a hybrid. I'm a vampire-witch hybrid."

"Well that's new." Sipping his coffee, Rudy took in Bonnie's new look.

She looked like her old self. Her smile was still warm, modest clothing, hair neatly in place, Rudy thought she was a ghost. Living in Mystic Falls anything seemed possible since he was briefed on the vampire problem in the area and when Abby told him she was a witch, now vampire, he accepted what he was given.

"I didn't think it would come down to this. I've heard around town you haven't be well and I wanted to do you a favor, Dad." Holding her hand in his, Bonnie looked over at her father.

He was a mess. His hair was far more grey than it was before she died and his clothes consistent of all black ensembles. The bags under his eyes showed he hasn't been sleepings easily and tons of coffee mugs were scattered across the messy Bennett residence. Bonnie couldn't live with herself knowing her father was has a tough time dealing with the lost of his only child, his daughter.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way if it meant helping you deal with your new... life," Rudy placed his cup on the floor and hugged Bonnie. "I wish I could go back in refuse that job offer when you were twelve. I should have stay here, fixed things with your mother, and be the father you wanted me to be Bunny. I left to support the family and you have no idea how proud of you I am. When I look at how grown up you are, I pinch myself everyday thinking it's a dream. Your Grams raised you into the beautiful young lady you are now and I wish I could proudly say I was apart of that. Just know that I always loved you Bunny, I always have and always will."

Holding back tears, Bonnie sniffled when she grabbed her father for another tight hug. Growing up, Rudy wasn't a horrible father. He raised Bonnie on his own, with Grams stepping in from time to time. When he would leave Mystic Falls for work, Bonnie would always look out the window, hoping he would rush back to her and watch episodes of cartoons with her for hours. As she got older, they became strained and Bonnie was more reliant on Grams. Rudy regretted that every single day.

Bonnie loved her father, but doing what she's about to do would make everything easier on both of them.

Staring into his eyes, Bonnie held his face in her hands, the tears running down her cheek. "I want you to know that I love you, first. I wouldn't trade our relationship for the world and want you to be happy. I want you to find love again and just cherish everything as much as possible. I want you to smile again dad and let me go. I want you to know I died trying to keep Mystic Falls a peaceful place. Whenever you think of me or hear the name Bonnie, I want you to only think of happy memories. Okay?"

With his gaze still held on Bonnie, Rudy silently nodded as the tears fell from is eyes. He knew what Bonnie was about to do. As much as he wanted to fight her on this, Bonnie's grip on him was strong. "Bunny, please..."

"The next part is very important, so listening closely," Bonine's eyes started to sting from the tears. "I want you to forget me, like I never existed. I want you to marry a woman who loves you so much and I want you to have a family. Name your first daughter Bonnie and love her with all of your heart. Don't let her slip away from you. Make this count because she's going to be a special girl. Promise me."

"I promise." Rudy said.

When Bonnie let go of Rudy, he closed his eyes. Rubbing his temple, Rudy Hopkins sighed. When Rudy opened his eyes again, he was alone and in an empty room. Walking through the hallway, he noticed all his picture frames were empty.

As Rudy Hopkins entered his kitchen, he started cleaning up all the empty coffee mugs. Watching him through the window, Bonnie wiped her tears and closed the trunk of her car, before leaving her old street for the final time.

* * *

**30 || Faith**

"Concentrate," Kol murmured in Bonnie's ear, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck. "I know you can do it."

Smacking Kol away from her, Bonnie giggled. "I can't focus with your lips all over me. I think I can manage without the kisses."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Kol backed away and just quietly watched Bonnie. Bonnie was sitting in the grass in her Grams dead garden behind her house. Ever since she lost her magic, Bonnie's been in trying her best to try and get the connection back. She's lost her magic before and cherished it the moment she got it back. Her magic is everything to her and she wanted to prove the witches wrong. She is a servant of nature, no matter what the world throws her way. After Kol gave her the feeling of being connected to nature in a dream, something awakened in Bonnie to keep trying.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie took a deep breath and tried to tune into everything around her. She tried to feel the pulse within trees, the creek several paces away, cries of the wind, a spark of some sort. But she felt nothing.

Dropping to her knees, Bonnie cried out. "I can't do it Kol!"

"Yes you can."

"I'm a joke to them, a freak." Bonne sank her fingers into the soil, trying to mask her hurt and anger, as she choked back tears. "Shane lied... I'm not a hybrid." Tears streamed down Bonnie's face and into the soil.

"You are a hybrid," Kol whispered to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around Bonnie. "Look."

Looking down at the ground, Bonnie saw one of the dead flowers slowly open. Gasping, Bonnie closed her eyes again and began chanting. Kol grinned as the flower continued to open, being the only blossomed flower in the garden.

The wind started to pick up a little, whipping Bonnie's hair all about.

_"Have faith in yourself sweetie..."_

Bonnie smiled at the voice.

_"Keeping practising, you'll have your powers back. Don't let the other witches bring you down, they're jealous of how much stronger you are than them Bonnie."_

"Thank you Grams." Smiling down at the blossomed flower, Bonnie ran over to Kol and hugged him. She needed to believe in herself and keeping working. She was a vampire and a servant of nature. A hybrid.

* * *

**I love writing these drabbles. I'm all teary eyed at this stuff I'm typing up, it's all cute and crap. Well thank you and I hope you liked them. I like this group of drabbles.**


	6. S I X

**Note: That last episode of The Vampire Diaries was something, right? Crazy pants banana sauce is all I have to say. Great acting. Shout out to Steven R. McQueen for his portrayal of a dead Jeremy Gilbert. I ranted a little at the bottom about my feelings. Feel free to ignore.**

* * *

**81 || A Place to Belong**

Bonnie felt out of place as she stood alone in the Mikaelson's family parlor. The room's walls are a mute plum color lined with family portraits and vintage mirrors. A huge fireplace brought warmth to the room and illuminated the room. Couches and a lovely vintage chaise lounge were neatly placed within the room, giving it a slight homey feel. Running her fingers across the ivory fireplace, Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts when someone coughed behind her.

"Bonnie," Arms wrapped themselves around Bonnie's waist. "Dinner is ready and they're waiting for you."

Kol held Bonnie's hand, tracing smalls circles into her palm with his thumb, and led her out of the parlor into the dining room. Kol was excited to have this dinner between his family and Bonnie. Bonnie was fond of his family, but she was never in the same with all of them and got to have a long conversation with them, without treats spewing from both sides. With Bonnie being new to vampirism and isolating herself from her friends, Kol thought that it was be nice for her to become friendly with his family and bond with them. New friends wouldn't be so bad in her circle.

When Bonnie entered the dining room, a soft gasp left her lips. She was surprised that all all of his siblings were there, sitting patiently at the lavishly adorned table. Klaus was sitting at the head of the table with a glass of alcohol resting on his lips, while Elijah chose to next to Rebekah, both had their eyes locked on Bonnie when she entered with Kol.

"How nice of you to join us, Bonnie." Elijah said, raising his glass of wine towards her.

Rebekah opted to roll her eyes and started filling her plate with some of the scallops and pasta prepared for the evening. "So, Kol tells us you've been having a tough time coping with your new situation." Bonnie panicked as she sat down next to Kol, embarrassed by Rebekah's words.

Klaus tsked his sister for her bluntness. "Rebekah, must you be rude towards our guest. Ignore her, Bonnie. Rebekah tends to be catty towards everyone when she doesn't have a male plaything to toy with."

Bonnie gave Klaus a weak smile and began to fill her plate with some food.

"I need to just put this out there," Kol spoke up deciding to be honest and open about his intentions for the dinner. "I want you all to be here for Bonnie, please. She decided to move on from her old life and embrace her new life, as a hybrid. I know our family isn't particularly open towards everyone, I include myself in that list, but I love this beautiful woman sitting next to me. I love you guys as well because you're my family and we've been through so much together. It would mean everything to me if you'll be kind to her and accept her as a Mikaelson."

Bonnie reached for Kol's hand and give it a light squeeze. He never ceases to amaze her with what he does to make her feel special. Bonnie was a little bit surprised that Kol wanted Bonnie to be looked at as a member of his family, a Mikaelson. They've never actually spoken about marriage or anything of that nature. As much as Bonnie loves Kol, she wouldn't lie about her nervousness towards what he just said. The nervousness wasn't in fear, but more of a happy kind of nervousness. The kind that made Bonnie want to do something special for Kol for all the love and support he's given her throughout their time together.

Elijah was the first to show any sort of reaction towards Kol's words. Raising an eyebrow and downing the rest of his wine, Elijah grinned. "Well that's just exquisite. Bonnie, you have been nothing but kind to me since I've known you and I'd love to think of you as a sister."

"You've tortured me, set me on fire, and given me several aneurysms. If the fight's we've had didn't already signal some sort of sibling tension, then I'm shocked you're now admitting you're a Mikaelson Bonnie." Klaus quipped.

Rebekah sat quietly at the table, eating her scallops. Everyone was watching her continue eating as if she ignored everything that just transpired. Rebekah remained quiet until she finished her meal and drink. Wiping down the sides of her mouth with a napkin, Rebekah looked Bonnie in the eyes, as if she was analyzing her. Bonnie felt weird again.

"Well..." Rebekah sighed. "I've always wanted a sister. I like your spunk and I guess we can go shopping tomorrow to buy cute things and talk more one on one."

Bonnie smiled and looked down at her hand that interlocked with Kol's. Although she knew it was going to take some time for her to warm up to her former enemies, she was happy that they all wouldn't dwell on the past and look at her like a sister.

Sitting amongst the Mikaelsons, chatting about many different topics and drinking wine, Bonnie felt at home for the first time since her transition.

* * *

**99 || Friendship**

529 Harrison Street.

The house still looked the same. Same chipped, eggshell white walls tastefully hidden behind signed posters of football players and musicians. Shelves filled with books ranging from classic fictional literature to Batman comics. The comfiest bed in the world, where childhood sleepovers and fake wrestling matches took place, is still comfy as Bonnie slightly bounces in place on it.

Leaning on the doorframe Matt Donovan, smiled over at his friend. He still couldn't believe she was alive. Yes she was a hybrid, but she was here, laughing and bouncing on his old mattress.

When he was entering his room, ready to take a quick nap before his shift at The Grill, Bonnie rang his doorbell and his fainted at the sight of her at his doorstep. He thought he was seeing her ghost and when he woke up, Bonnie was still there. Laying in Bonnie lap, with her stroking his hair and humming a tune, Matt jolted up and hugged Bonnie. The tears he fought back were cascading down his cheeks, wetting Bonnie's blouse. When the news of her death broke out, it truly saddened Matt and he would occasionally break down while working at The Grill on his breaks and mourn her death.

Entering the room carrying two glasses of lemonade, Matt sat them down on coasters. Hopping off the bed, Bonnie couldn't stop herself from hugging Matt from behind. She missed him, just as much as her other friends, but Matt was different. They were like siblings.

Whenever she was sad and Caroline and Elena wouldn't understand her, she was cry on his shoulder. When Tyler would say something sexual towards Bonnie, Matt would smack him on the head and warn him to leave Bonnie alone. When Matt would get into a fight with his mother, he would vent to Bonnie and then they would watch stupid movies till they both went to sleep. When Matt would struggle with his academics he would pull Bonnie aside and have her tutor him at The Grill. They had this special bond that she couldn't get from the girls and he couldn't get from the guy friends.

Pulling from Bonnie, Matt plopped down in a chair while Bonnie flopped on his bed. "I still can't believe your back. If I poke you, it's to remind myself that your real. Ever since the incident with ghost Vicki... I can't trust my eyes sometimes."

"Matt, can you just keep this between us," Bonnie asked. "I don't want the others to know I'm alive. I want to leave Mystic Falls with Kol and-" Bonnie was starting to get choked up over her request. She knows she's asking a lot from Matt, to keep quiet about her being alive and a hybrid. But at this moment in time, he's her only connection to being human and she needs that. Only that. She has her fill of supernatural beings at the moment and adding on her friends who think she's dead would push Bonnie over the edge right now.

"You're secret is safe with me Bonnie." Walking over to his bed, Matt sits down next to Bonnie and hugs her again. "Just promise me, that you'll keep in contact with me. I can't lose you again."

Smiling, Bonnie nodded. She could always count on Matt.

After the hug, Matt went off, rattling questions to Bonnie. Asking her all about what it feels like to can she show him her fangs. The two sat in his room for hours talking and comforting one another like old time times in Matt's cramped bedroom.

* * *

**2 || Complicated**

"I can't believe it," Elena sobbed into her current pillow, Damon's chest. "I lost my friend and a chance at being human again. Damon, I can't keep losing people I love."

Rubbing her back, Damon had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "We'll find another witch, who is more powerful than Judgey. I promise."

Every since the news of Bonnie's death, Elena has been crying and complaining about the cure and Bonnie. One minute she could be looking at a picture of the two from elementary school and crying, then the next minute she would be screaming about being a vampire forever. Damon couldn't handle the constant mood swings and lack of sex. Mainly just the sex, he had needs and she was just pushing him away to sob and eat ice cream all day. The only positive about Bonnie's death was when Elena would calm down, thank Damon for being so understanding and she might consider touching "Little Damon." Today, he said the wrong thing and Elena was pissed.

Smacking Damon in the stomach, Elena yelled into their bed. "But she was the key to decoding the damn mark and everything is just a jumbled up mess now. We could have been human together Damon... have kids... grow ol-"

_Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

Elena picked up her phone and gasped at her message from Caroline. Throwing on some clothes, Elena frantically texted back to whoever texted her. "We need to meet with Caroline now."

Raising an eyebrow, Damon didn't move from his spot on the bed. "I'm not meeting with Barbie."

"Move your ass now! This is serious news!"

Sighing, Damon started putting on pants. "How serious?"

"A weird complex miracle serious..." Elena turned around and smiled over at Damon, she couldn't believe what she was about to say."Bonnie is still alive."

"How the hell is she still alive?"

"It's complicated..."

* * *

**41 || Fork in the Road**

For the first time in her life, all eyes were locked on Bonnie and she felt uneasy. She had to make a choice. A choice that would make one party ecstatic while the other at loss and upset. As she sat in Kol lap's looking at her close friends since she was young to the new friendships she's made with The Originals, Bonnie was caught between a rock and a hardplace.

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, and Tyler rushed over to the Mikaelson Mansion interrupting a quaint lunch between Bonnie and The Originals. Everything started off as an awkward reunion

"I don't think this is fair you guys," Caroline sighed into her palms. She was right, it's not fair. "Why are we making her choose?"

Elena rolled her eyes over at Caroline. "She's either helping us find the cure or she's against us. It's black and white. Simple as that."

"Things aren't black and white Elena," Klaus glared over at the doppelganger, sipping a glass of whisky. "Blondie is right, she shouldn't have to choose. You've been friends for a long time and you're forcing her to either side with her lover or her friends since childhood. And here I stand thinking I was twisted."

"You know what Klaus, I'm getting tired of your crap." Damon snarled, defending Elena. "Witchy needs to grow a pair and stop acting like a child. She needs to stop playing games and play for our team."

"Damon shut your mouth," Stefan sneered. "You don't get to talk to her like that after all the shit you put her through." Bonnie faintly smiled at what Stefan said, he was still a good friend to her.

"Ooh Stefan, you're so protective of Bonnie," Rebekah quipped. "It's adorable. My biggest concern is towards that jackass who shot Bonnie in the head. Why is he here?" Pointing towards a tattoo clad Jeremy Gilbert silently standing in the farthest corner of the room.

"He said he was sorry!" Elena shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "We've all moved past that since Bonnie's okay."

"She's not okay!" Kol shouted. Bonnie nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, looking away from her friends. She didn't want to meet their gazes after Kol admitted she hasn't been herself. "She went through a horribly painful transition, she suffered seizures, blood loss, compelled her father to forget her, lost her powers, was tortured by the spirits of the witches... the list goes on. Sorry doesn't even cover what she's been through." Kol barked making everyone quiet, taking in his words.

No one, except Kol, knew that Bonnie had a horrible transition. No one, except Kol, was aware of Bonnie's fate until Caroline smelt her scent on Matt uniform after she visited him at his house. No one, except Kol, knew she still had nightmares and flashbacks about the night she was shot and the day she woke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline softly asked, slowly inching towards Bonnie. Kol warpped his arms around her protectively. "Bonnie, I had to sniff down Matt and beg him to tell me you was okay and alive. I could have helped you."

"She didn't want your help, Caroline. She didn't want to bother anyone. She wanted you all to keep believing she was dead, but since Silas is still an issue and you found us-"

"Bonnie," Elena quietly said. "You know I love you like a sister. I promise you, this is the last thing I'll ever ask of you. Please help us find the cure."

Elena held Damon's hand as everyone watched Bonnie, waiting for her response. The room felt pretty divided on what Bonnie should do. With most seeking the cure and a small handful that was against it, Bonnie felt torn. But, she knew in her heart she had to do something. As much as she wanted to please everyone, she knew she couldn't. Grams always told her that day would come for her and Bonnie wasn't ready.

Pulling away from Kol, Bonnie stood up. "As much as it seriously pains me to say this," Bonnie started to fiddle with her hands and close her eyes. "I'll help you find the cure. I'm not doing this to please any of you. I'm doing this so the vampire epidemic that seems to be spreading throughout the area can end, so we can go back to simpler times."

Looking over at Bonnie with saddened eyes, Kol was was upset that Bonnie actually wanted to find the cure. "If we found the cure, would you take it?"

Bonnie was caught off guard by Kol's question. It wouldn't hurt to cure herself of immortality, to go back to being just a witch again. She never thought about taking the cure, she just wanted everyone else to get the cure and leave her alone. She wanted to find a spell of some sort to calm her vampiric hunger and and try to live more like a witch with vampiric abilities. Living with Kol forever and getting that fairytale ending she's only dreamed of..

Gazing around the room, all eyes were still on Bonnie. "Honestly, I-I don't know..."

* * *

**70 || Bitter Silence**

3:55 AM.

The blinking red lights seemed to pulse slower and slower the longer Kol stared at them. Sitting up in his bed, Kol kept his gaze on the clock as Bonnie packed clothes into her backpack. Bonnie was going to leave him to help her friends and siblings find the cure to immortality. Kol wasn't excited about her decision and made sure Bonnie understood where he was coming from and it blew up in his face.

_"Are you sure you want to raise Silas?"_

_"Why are you bring this up now? I thought we moved past this."_

_"You moved past this Bonnie, not me. We never discussed-"_

_"What is there to discuss? I want to get this over with and help my friends."_

_"But you don't know what you're dealing with Bonnie! You can't get the cure without waking Silas and bring destruction to the world you know."_

_"What if I can get the cure without awakening Silas."_

_"What if you can't..."_

Bonnie and Kol kept on arguing throughout the night until Bonnie left the room. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore after he doubted her and brought up her struggles with her newfound powers. When Bonnie came back in the room to pack her things, the tension bothered both of them.

Both avoided the eye contact and apologizes. Both wishing the other would say something, anything. Both too stubborn to do it.

Before Bonnie came into the room, Kol forced Rebekah to promise to look after Bonnie for him, which took a lot of bribing. Kol knew Rebekah was going to side with Bonnie since they're closer and attached at the hip now. After various dirty looks, snide remarks, and several hundred dollars, Rebekah gave in. Even though they aren't currently talking to each other, Kol still loved Bonnie and would do anything for her.

When Bonnie finished packing, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Be safe." Kol quietly said, hoping she'd hear that.

On the other side of the door, Bonnie slumped down the wall at Kol's words. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Okay... I felt horrible that Jeremy was dead and Elena wasn't ready to face the fact that he died. When April called and Elena finally admitted Jeremy was dead then was ready to set fire to the house, the past... talk about an emotional rollercoaster. Then the depending on Bonnie to solve the problem. Bonnie needs some sort of intervention from all the bullshit mind games going on between her and Silas... *guttural screams* That's some dark magic she's playing with and since she's unstable... lord knows what's going to happen.**

**Then only things that kept me going was Damon looking for Bonnie, Saint Stefan, the Bamon hug, the hot hunter with the accent, and Matt. But then I cried when Matt broke down and cried. His friend died and his other friends are losing their minds. I can't anymore. I quit.**


	7. S E V E N

**This chapter is how I wished the island situation was handled... or how it played it in my head and pleased me. And hot damn is this the longest one I've written. But, I wanted to make this one long epic saga on the island. I apologize for any errors, I tried to fix all of them.**

**Please enjoy, and review if you like. :)**

* * *

**32 | | Exploration**

It was about dawn when through the mist a mysterious silhouette began to appear several miles away. Off the coast of Nova Scotia, Bonnie, Rebekah, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Shane were snug on a boat watching the island unfold for them as they approached it. Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Elijah, and Klaus were occupying The Grill, which Matt had closed early, trying to be civil and decode the Hunter's Sword.

Getting off the boat, the gang wandered around a path together, taking in island. It looked desolate, abandoned. There was a boat already on the shore when they arrived, but it was weathered down and filled with seaweed and dead birds. Campgrounds had tents, but they were empty and smelt like mold. Something felt off about the whole thing and everyone was on their toes ready spring at the first sign of danger.

"Shane?" Elena walked up to Atticus Shane and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up with the island? Are there other's here?"

"I don't know Elena." Shane brushed off, scanning the area. "But, I do know that this island is trapped. So stay close and aware of anything that seems odd. I'm going to search the island and see if I can map out the trail."

"What do we do?" Elena shouted to his retreating back.

"Set up camp and don't get killed. I'm not your damn babysitter Elena." Shane yelled back, disappearing through the bushes.

"What a prick." Damon kissed Elena's forehead and rubbed her back.

After Shane was out of earshot, everyone started settling down and building the campsite. Damon and Elena tried to pitch their tent, while Stefan and Rebekah kept their distance and unpacked their bags. Jeremy just plopped down on a large rock and looked over his arms, studying the hunter's mark.

Walking over to Jeremy, Bonnie took out a camera. "Can I look over your mark and try to decode it?"

Nodding, Jeremy took his shirt off and let Bonnie snap pictures of every symbol. "I hope "  
we find the cure fast."

"Me too." Bonnie half smiled, trying to focus on the task at hand. "These marks are about Silas and Qetsiyah..." Bonnie then went into telling Jeremy the story of Silas and Qetsiyah as she tried to find the spell to unlocking the tomb.

Behind them, Rebekah watched over Bonnie snapping pictures and talking to the Gilbert boy, while Stefan unpacked his bag. "She looks sick again. Slightly weak."

"Who?" Rummaging his back for his flask, filled to the brim with the blood of rabbits, Stefan peaked up at Rebekah.

"Bonnie," She sighed. "She hasn't been okay since we've left the mansion. But once we reached the island, she twitched a little when she touched the ground."

Sipping the cold blood from his flash, Stefan shrugged off Rebekah's worry. "Bonnie's fine. She's a hybrid now."

Sighing, Rebekah still wasn't at ease about what's going on with Bonnie. Before she left, Kol forced her to promise she'd look after Bonnie for him. Although she did get something from him, she was going to watch after Bonnie know matter what. She's like a sister to her and the two grew close. Brushing off her worry, Rebekah played with her phone, searching for a signal.

When Shane came back to the group a few hours later, the others took off searching the island for an entrance to the tomb, and Bonnie approached Shane with a puzzled look on her face. "There is no spell..."

"What are you talking about?" Pulling Bonnie aside, Shane kept his voice hushed so their conversation was in private.

"The mark doesn't show a spell."

"That's right, it doesn't. You'll be using what I've taught you, expression magic."

"Expression magic?"

"You see, expression magic is a very dark, yet powerful form of magic. You, Bonnie, are a powerful witch and you'll be able to tap into that dark energy and harness it to open the tomb. I'll be there to guide you and bring you back from the power trip you'll be on. You must trust me or you'll die trying."

"I could die from this?" Bonnie hissed at Shane, pushing him away from her. "Why didn't you tell me Shane! I'm not doing this!"

"You're a hybrid, you'll be fine. You're strong and you need to _trust me_!"

Backing away from Shane, Bonnie walked back over towards the camp, heading straight for her tent and turning in early. She couldn't deal with Shane right now or even think about finding the cure. Bonnie was beginning to think that join her friends on the island was a big mistake.

* * *

**27 | | Lost and Found**

7 hours had passed on the island, everyone was beginning to feel sleepy, and Jeremy Gilbert was missing.

When the group discovered this, everyone was searching their tents, the shore, and a few areas they've been too together. No signs of Jeremy anywhere. They felt hopeless because it was dark out now and it would be harder for them to find him.

"What happened?" Elena, already on edge, began shaking. "Where could he have gone?"

"He must have wandered off..." Bonnie suggested.

"Shane's missing too." Rebekah added after coming from his tent.

"Shane took him or someone else is on this fucking island!" Damon bursted out. "I thought I saw someone while Elena and I dodged a trap. I swore I saw some guy."

"Let's all try to calm down," Bonnie tried her best to soothe Elena and the others negatives thoughts about what could have happened to Jeremy. "I'll do a locator spell an-"

"Do you think you're strong enough Bonnie?" Rebekah asked with concerned eyes. "I'm not doubting you, just wondering."

"I'm fine Rebekah. We need to find Jeremy soon. I'll stay here and try to find him."

"Good call Witchy. I'll check the far end of the island and see if he's there. Stef, take Elena with you and Rebekah on a search."

When everyone knew what they were going to do, they put the plan into motion. Damon flashed off into the dark woods and Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah picked up their bags and trekked off in the opposite direction. Bonnie sat down by the campfire and focused.

"Jeremy... where are you?" Closing her eyes tight, Bonnie tried to channel Jeremy and find his location. What she got instead was a powerful blast from the flames, pushing her on her back.

When Bonnie looked up, the fire began spreading across the ground forming a trail for her to follow. When Bonnie attempted to flash, she barely got far. It was as if her vampiric speed was turned off. Feeling frustrated Bonnie just walked alongside the ever growing trail leading into the forest.

* * *

As Bonnie continued through the forest the flames grew higher, warming her skin and brushing the tips of her fingers as it it was trying to hold her hand. The flames singed her fingertips, but Bonnie paid no mind as they her skin healed itself and she grew numb to the feeling.

A clearing slowly came into Bonnie's view and the flames lowered closer to the ground. Hiding behind a tree, Bonnie tried to get a good look at two distant shadowy figures huddled together engrossed in something. She was too far to make them out, so she slowly crept towards them.

But before Bonnie was able to make out the shapes in the clearing, someone snuck up behind her and pistol whipped the back of her head. Dropping to her knees, Bonnie's vision quickly began to blur as one of the shadowy figures in the clearing came charging towards her and she could hear a faint cry of, "Bonnie!"

"Jer?" Bonnie choked out, but her she blacked out.

When her head collided with the ground, the fire instantly went out.

* * *

**51 || Troubling Thoughts**

A cold sweat broke over Kol Mikaelson's body and a pang shooting through his body caused him to drop his glass of scotch. Something was wrong. He doesn't know what exactly happened, but he knows Bonnie is in pain.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kol took in a deep breath. He needed to go to the island and make sure she was okay. As stubborn as he is, he knew he wouldn't live with himself if she was hurt and he didn't go over and check in on her.

Kol grabbed his jacket and took the fastest car Klaus owned and sped off down the street.

* * *

**68 | | Unsettling Revelations**

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to darkness. The last thing she remembered was walking towards a clearing and hearing Jeremy call out her name. When she tried to sit up, she felt dizzy and clutched her head, feeling a sticky substance. Pulling her hand back, Bonnie groaned at the blood dripping down her fingers.

What the hell is going on, Bonnie thought to herself.

"I see you've finally decided to join us," A very cheery Atticus Shane walked over towards Bonnie and crouched down in front of her. "Sorry about the gash in the back. My associate had to maim you somehow. Now that you're awake and Jeremy over there," Shane pointed to a bruised and tied up Jeremy Gilbert laying next to the well they've been searching for and a strange man, "We're going down into that well and raising Silas."

"Fuck you, Shane." Bonnie spat, dragging herself over to Jeremy. "I'm not helping you do anything."

"You shouldn't have said that." Shane grabbed Bonnie by the hair, dragging her back towards him, tightening his grip. "You're the key to raising Silas, bitch. I have ways of making people get the job done and you're not going to like any of them."

Looking up into Shane's eyes, Bonnie was terrified. He never told her that he was only using her to rise Silas, that she was one of the keys to unlocking this mystery. It sickened her to just find this out now. She knew he was twisted, but not this twisted. His eyes were much darker than before, like inky black pools ready to seep out and stain his face. Bonnie was scared about what he'd do, so she agreed to help him.

"Smart move Bonnie," Shane ran his nose through her hair and inhaled, relishing the scent she was emitting. "I knew I could count on you. Oh, by the way I hope you don't pull anything while we're down there. But, I think you've figured out your vampiric side has been severely weakened on the island. I wouldn't want you trying to bite me or hurt me, cause I will hurt you."

"Let's just get this over with. After that, I'm done with you and all your bullshit."

Shane smiled and pushed Bonnie off of him, ignoring the displeased sound she made as she hit the ground again. As Shane sauntered over to his associate and they both picked up Jeremy and secured him and the associate on the rope, easing them both down into the well. Then Shane smiled over at Bonnie again. Lifting her up, he fixed on the rope and sent her down next.

As she was being consumed by the darkness of the well, Bonnie allowed herself to cry. SHe was wrong about everything and wanted to be back home. Back in Kol's bed, in his place, eating fajitas and watching bad movies. Apologizing for everything that's happened between them and ready to leave all the bullshit and problems behind them. Start fresh together, live for eternity together.

Every tear that fell made Bonnie feel worse about how she treated Kol before she left. Made Bonnie wish she didn't slam the door in his face and be less stubborn. But she isn't able to change that now. She needs to stay strong and get Jeremy and herself out of this situation and find the damn cure.

When she was close to the bottom, Shane let go of the ropes and Bonnie hit the ground hard, cutting her palm on a jagged rock. "Fuck..." Bonnie hissed watching her blood drip through her glove onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Shane's associate asked her while untying Jeremy.

"Nothing, my ass hurts from being dropped by your buddy." Bonnie frowned and watched her gash heal itself, the one perk of vampirism she still has on this island.

When Jeremy was untied, he ran over to Bonnie and held her hand. He saw her gash before it healed and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Alright Bonnie," Shane shouted down, as he slid towards the group on the harness. "Start working your magic and open the seal."

Bonnie took in deep breaths as Jeremy took his shirt off. Closing her eyes, Bonnie placed a hand over a mark, tattooed across Jeremy's heart. As she began feeling the power of the mark surging off of Jeremy to herself through her fingertips, Bonnie's skin began to tingle. A strange scorching sensation ignited her fingers, creating sparks across Jeremy's mark and sending a rush of power straight to Bonnie's power. A small gasp left Bonnie's lip as the power overtook her. It was similar to when she had the power of a hundred dead witches. But just quickly as it came, it left in a flash.

When Bonnie opened her eyes, the mark was gone, the room was eerily silent, and small tremors shook the cave. Jeremy grabbed Bonnie and moved her closer towards where he was originally tied up. Rocks and debris fell around the two as the place began to shake rougher.

As the shaking died down, Bonnie and Jeremy surveyed the area. An opening where Bonnie cut her hand had formed on the wall, leading deeper into what looks like a tomb. A large rock crushed Shane's associate. His body laid stiff underneath the rock and blood coated the rock. Shane was sitting closer by the entrance to the tomb, his head slowly swaying from side to side.

"Shane?" Jeremy asked, slowly approaching the man with Bonnie in tow.

Shane was leaning against a rock, face contorted, and legs outstretched in front of him. His right leg had a bone jutting out of it. Bonnie smirked at the grizzly scene and clutched Jeremy's shoulder.

"M-m-my leg... It's broken." Blood gushed past Shane's teeth as he whimpered at the feeling.

"Well it looks like it's just me and Jeremy now. Sucks for you, Shane." Bonnie grabbed Shane's backpack, tugged on Jeremy, and the two descended into the tomb, leaving a screaming Shane and all the profanities and slurs he verbally threw at them behind.

* * *

**12 | | Dead Wrong**

The tomb was decaying around Jeremy and Bonnie as they trekked deeper towards Silas' grave.  
When the two reach two paths leading in opposite directions, Bonnie and Jeremy stopped in their tracks.

"I think one might be a trap." Scratching his head, Jeremy looked over at Bonnie, hopinh she would know what to do.

Pacing and looking down both paths, Bonnie wasn't sure what to do either. So far everything was making sense and it seemed like everything they were doing was right. They've only being walking through the tomb for about twenty minutes and now it feels like they've hit their wall.

_"Bonnie, sweetie,"_ Bonnie looked over her shoulder and smiled over at the figure talking to her._ "Come here and give your Grams a hug."_

"Jeremy, it's Grams! She knows where to take us." Running over to the path Grams was near, Bonnie reached up and hugged her.

Turning around, Jeremy looked confused. Bonnie was have a conversation with the wall. "Bonnie?" Walking over to Bonnie, Jeremy tried to grab her hand.

"Grams is right here, don't be rude. She knows the way to Silas." Walking down the path, holding the air next to her, or what she claims was her Grams hand, Bonnie continued talking to herself. "You know where he is?"

_"Of course I do sweetie. Once you get to him, raise him and he'll tell you something very important. He'll tell you how to bring back the spirits of the deceased."_ A sickly smile grew across her face as she ushered Bonnie ahead of her.

"Grams I'm-" Bonnie slipped and leaned forward on a ledge leading towards a bottomless pit.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy grabbed Bonnie and pulled her back into him. "Grams isn't here, Bonnie. I'm not sure what you saw, but you need to know I'm here with you. It's just me and you. Okay?"

Shaking in Jeremy's arms, Bonnie nodded. "She felt real..."

"That was Silas playing with you. The island is full of traps, don't let it mess with your head." Holding Bonnie close to him, Jeremy led them back towards the other path and rubbed Bonnie's back. She can't chance another slip like that or it'll be the end of both of them.

* * *

After calming Bonnie and walking for a few more minutes, a dull light glowed in the distance, making Jeremy pick up the pace. Jogging ahead of Bonnie, Jeremy flagged Bonnie over to him.

They made it to his grave.

Laying on a large slab, a pallid, tied down Silas rested. His mouth was open and what looked like dry blood was around his lips. His hands held a large potion bottle, stuck between his hands and chest. His body was secured down with thick vines and roots, tangled around the slab and his body. He looked like a large human fossil.

Jeremy walked over to the potion and tried his best to tear it from Silas' hands. "Fuck... it's stuck. Wait it's only one cure?"

"What?" Bonnie was surprised and don't believe what she heard.

"There's only one bottle. This is bullshit. Let's grab this and leave..." Tugging on the bottle again, Jeremy was beginning to lose his cool. They traveled all the way to this mysterious island so only one person could get the chance at living a normal life again and be human. It wasn't fair.

"Maybe... there's a spell to unlock his hands?" Bonnie offered, trying to think of some other way of awaken Silas without doing the obvious, feed him blood.

"Nah, I think you know what we have to do." Shit, Bonnie thought. "Cut my wrist."

"Jeremy... come on let's not resort to that."

"Other people are on this island looking for this Bonnie. We need to grab it and go." Pulling out a knife from his pocket, Jeremy slit his wrist and groaned at the pain.

Before Bonnie could go over and assist Jeremy, someone flashed before them and

"Would you look at this?" A familiar catty voice said. "'Nancy Drew' and... I don't know 'Robin the Boy Wonder' are trying to get the cure. It's so cute I want to vomit."

"Katherine?"

"That's right Gilbert. Now help your big sister and feed Silas!" Holding Jeremy down to Silas, Katherine grinned when Silas fed from Jeremy Gilbert. When he let go of the cure, Katherine snagged it and ran from the scene.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie ran over and took a large rock to Silas' head and bashed his skull until he released Jeremy. "We need to stop Katherine." Bonnie threw Jeremy over her shoulder and ran after Katherine.

When a cool breeze hit Bonnie's face she put Jeremy down beside her and fed him some of her blood. "I hope this will heal you."

As Jeremy drank, he felt his body feel normal again and moved away from Bonnie's wrist. "Let's stop that bitch before she does something horrible." Reaching into Shane's backpack, Jeremy pulled out a hunter's gun and began loading it.

"If we hurry I saw her take off down that way!"

Sprinting into the forest, Bonnie and Jeremy ran as fast as they could, hoping to track down Katherine before she makes it off the island.

* * *

**74 | | Midnight**

12:00 AM, blinked on Kol's phone. Sighing, he trudged on through the eerie forests of the mysterious island.

When Kol first reached the island, he felt off. After wrecking the car, compelling several people to get him there, and drinking off of various strangers to get his strength to it's fullest potential, Kol knew what was making him feel this way. That damn pang. It was getting worse.

It started throbbing and throughout his chest when he noticed the island in the distance when he was on a boat. The man steering the boat offered to turn Kol back to seek medical attention, but Kol denied and told him to keep going. The moment his feet touched the ground, he felt a weird supernatural pull leading him somewhere. Hopefully to Bonnie.

Trusting his instincts, he followed that pull deep into the forest, ignoring the dry blood and torn bodies scattered throughout the island.

It's been an hour since he's been on the island, the pang was dulling, but pull was strengthening as he travelled deeper into the forest.

* * *

**87 | | Gunshot 2**

"There she is..." Bonnie whispered to Jeremy.

Katherine was standing near a small clearing shouting into her phone. "Answer your phone Vaughn. I have the cure, meet me near our first point."

Using all the strength she could muster up, Bonnie sprinted towards Katherine knocking her down on the ground. "Give me the cure you bitch!"

"Ooh, you're so feisty now. I like your newfound spunk hybrid." Katherine giggled and clawed at Bonnie's face, scratching whatever she could and sinking her nails into the flesh.

The two females rolled around the ground struggling for dominance, while Jeremy watched beside a bush, gun aimed at the two. He needed to make the shot count to keep Katherine paralyzed and get the cure.

"You're not getting the cure witch!" Katherine spat, pulling Bonnie's hair.

Grabbing a handful of Katherine's hair, Bonnie tugged until she ripped some chunks out. "Give me the cure Katherine!"

His patience was wearing thin, so Jeremy took a shot and it almost hit Katherine's temple.

"Dammit Jeremy, AIM!" Bonnie shouted, trying her best to roll Katherine on top of her so Jeremy could get a good shot.

When Jeremy cocked the gun, someone flashed past him towards the two girls. Both girls went flying in opposite directions and the cure laid in the center of the clearing.

"Kol?" Bonnie gasped, catching her breath.

"Are you alright Bonnie? I needed to see you." He tried kneeling near her, but she took off towards the cure.

Katherine and Bonnie lunged towards the cure, both crossing each other and holding a tight grip on the bottle. Their movements happened so fast, but Jeremy saw the opportunity to shoot Katherine.

Squeezing the trigger, Jeremy took the shot.

Two bodies laid still on the ground, both had hands clasped around the cure.

Coughing, Katherine stood up and pulled the bottle out of Bonnie's grasp. Pouting at the body on the ground, Katherine almost felt sympathetic. "Nice shot dipshit. Poor girl, I liked her. My respects, Kol."

Without another word, Katherine flashed off into the woods, Jeremy dropped his gun and sprinted away from the scene, and Kol ran over to Bonnie.

This can't happen again.

* * *

**33 | | Seeing Red**

Cradling a limp Bonnie in his arms again, Kol sobbed.

He might lose his lifeline, again.

Thanks to Jeremy Gilbert, again.

Closing his eyes, he rocked her back and forth, running the rough pad of his thumb against her cheek. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't happen again. Not after her harsh transition into a vampire-witch hybrid and their fight before she took off for the island.

Only one thing made sense to Kol.

Jeremy Gilbert had to die.

Laying Bonnie down, gently on the ground, Kol sniffed the air for a familiar scent. Cracking his neck and fists to, Kol took off into the woods in search for Jeremy.

The branches from bushes and trees whipped around him, leaving small cuts and scratches across his face. Kol ignored the stinging sensations and kept his mind set on the many ways he'd torture Jeremy Gilbert. Slicing open his abdomen and playing doctor using various garden tools, as Jeremy watches in horror before he dies. Castrating him, without anesthesia, and reveling in the blood curdling screams he induces. Burning him alive at a bonfire and watching tons of drunk teens dance and warm themselves amongst the fire, unaware it's Jeremy Gilbert flesh keeping them warm. Ripping his limbs off one by one and sewing them back together, horrifically disfiguring Jeremy Gilbert.

A grim smile crossed Kol's face, eyes darkening as he neared Jeremy Gilbert's whereabouts. He could smell his fear and sighed at the faint sound of his accelerated pulse. He's running. The crunch of the dead grass beneath his feet, his breath coming out as pants, Jeremy knew Kol was after him.

Kol further ahead near the well that leads to Silas and waited for Jeremy to near him. When Jeremy was close, Kol lunged from his spot at Jeremy causing both men to tumble across the ground, straight towards the well.

Jeremy's eyes widened, trying to grab the rope still hanging and the edge of the well. He was terrified of what he knew Kol was going to do.

"Gilbert, you're coming with me."Kol maniacally laughed, as he rolled them over the edge.

* * *

**85 & 17 | | Falling & Vengeance**

It felt like hours had gone by, or if time was standing still, as Kol tightened his grip on Jeremy Gilbert's neck. Slowly rotating himself around, so Jeremy would be the one to hit the ground and Kol would land on Jeremy's chest, Kol felt his gums ache and fangs pierce themselves through them. His bloodlust was in full gear as he watched his veins throb and face flush.

"I promise," Kol flashed his vampiric self to Jeremy, frightening the teen. "That this will be as painful as the bullets that punctured Bonnie felt to her."

"K-kath... fault..." Jeremy choked out, trying his best to scratch Kol's face and disorient him. His eyes were watery and he felt like he was going to die any minute. The wind rushing around him as he fell was all he could hear, besides his pulse. The throbbing sounded like a timer, counting down to zero.

As they neared the ground, Jeremy was able to turn them on their sides and jab his thumbs into Kol's eyes. A grizzly growl roared through Kol's throat and he leaned in to bite Jeremy's neck.

As his teeth grazed his neck, a booming noise echoed throughout the area and dust swirled about the two bodies. Jeremy and Kol collided into the ground, both of their bodies contorted, and both were knocked unconscious. Jeremy and Kol laid there twitching and hidden in the darkness, masking them from anyone with an untrained eye looking down the well.

* * *

**77 | | Memories**

_"He keeps staring at you and it's so cute I want to vomit." Greta Martin, an old friend from elementary school gushed at Bonnie._

_"Who keeps staring at me?" Bonnie blushed, sipping her fruity cocktail._

_It was Bonnie's first night out with Greta before the school year started back up and she was ready to blow off the last of her steam at a nightclub. As soon as they entered the club, Greta was the first one to notice a possible suitor for Bonnie. He's had his eyes on her the whole night and it was annoyingly obvious he wanted her. But Bonnie, being sweet and innocent as she is, didn't notice it._

_"The guy next to the bar, with the cute, 'I just got out of bed untamed hair' thing going on, tight black shirt and jeans. Bonnie if you don't snatch him up, I will." Greta shot Bonnie a warning look, so Bonnie quickly glanced over at the guy._

_"Crap..." Bonnie turned back around started fixing her top and hair._

_"What?"_

_"That's the guy I told you about. The Original..."_

_Greta made an 'O' shape with her mouth and grabbed her purse. "I'll be waiting outside in the car. Something tells me you'll be out in about five minutes." Greta grinned and walked out of the place, ignoring Bonnie's pleas to stay._

_Sighing to herself, Bonnie waited for the guy to approach. When she felt two hands caress her butt, she was ready to punch the guy in the stomach, but when he spoke she couldn't stop herself from nibbling on her lower lip._

_"Well I spy with my little eye, something tantalizing, curvaceous,and underaged."_

_She hoped he thought he was going to get her easily. Bonnie enjoyed playing the innocent card, but deep down she was a firecracker. At the sound of his body hitting the ground Bonnie knew she won this little tryst and was going to keep him on his toes, burning her number into his palms._

_Grabbing her purse, Bonnie left the club without glancing back at Kol Mikaelson, who was eagering typing her number into his phone._

* * *

_He tasted like the finest booze anyone could acquire in Mystic Falls and Bonnie loved it. It was his trademark, whenever they attended a party. Kol would bring his own stash of alcohol and would sip some, kiss Bonnie, and wait for her to loosen up. It was him being crafty, but that's what she loved about him. He was full of surprises. Although, this surprise ended up having Bonnie sexually dance on Kol in front of her peers and make her hornier than she's ever been before._

_Now occupying one of the many closets in Caroline's house, Bonnie was pressed up against Kol's chest, her back arching against a cold concrete wall. The feeling of Kol sheathed within her, slowly hitting her spots, making her toes curl, and bringing both closer towards the euphoria both were seeking, pushed Bonnie to her breaking point._

_Although his pace was slow, Kol knew what he was doing. He learned from their previous encounters that Bonnie was the type of girl who wanted sex to be like an orchestral piece or a good romantic comedy. It's the build up that makes sex special to her. She wants to feel that crescendo with each stroke increasing in speed and pressure. She wants Kol to feel that rawness and vulnerability she tries her best to hide when she undresses before him and gives herself to him, to each other, to the relationship they're quietly building._

_As their peaks were approaching, Bonnie rested her forehead on Kol's and felt herself melt at Kol just being... Kol. The way his lips were slightly parted, panting out quick breaths. His furrowed eyebrows giving him a determined look. The way his body perfectly worked with her's sending them both in a magical drunken frenzy._

_With one rough push, Kol and Bonnie cried out as their orgams hit them both. Bonnie felt like she was floating at the sensation Kol gave her. Everything felt light and she was seeing stars, planets, and nebulae. The weightlessness lasted for a while before Kol slid them both down to the floor, still sheathed inside of her._

_"We should have sex in Caroline's house more often." Kol chuckled out, wiping Bonnie's sweaty brow with the pad of his thumb._

_"Shut up..." Giggling, Bonnie eased herself off of Kol and slipped her panties back on. "She's probably going to kill us once we step out of the room and burn the contents of this room."_

_"Good, because these coats reek of our scents and are tacky as hell."_

* * *

_"Jeremy stop!" Bonnie barked out._

_"He's not on our side Bonnie, he's going to be the end of you. MOVE!"_

_Jeremy swung his gun around towards Kol and blindly took a shot, trying his best to block out the sound of Bonnie yelling at him as she stood next to Kol._

_A loud ringing noise sounded and then silence quickly followed._

_Everyone was still, not a single person was sure what just happened. But the moment Bonnie dropped to her knees and slumped into herself, panic struck everyone._

_She couldn't have been shot, Jeremy thought to himself. Not Bonnie._

_But she was. She was dying. It was his fault._

_When Kol hissed over at him, Jeremy dropped his gun and took off into the woods._

_Bonnie laid still in Kol's arms, waiting to die as his blood sputtered out of the sides of her mouth._

* * *

_Laying in bed next to Kol, Bonnie cradled his face in her hands, "I don't know how I became a vampire-witch hybrid, but I do know that I love you Kol."_

_Kissing Bonnie tenderly on the lips, Kol felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. She loved him. "I love you too, Bonnie."_

* * *

Struggling to live, Bonnie Bennett laid still on the ground. He mouth was slightly open and her eyes were never shut. She looked peaceful, in awe some would say. But, a single tear ran down her cheek at the pain she was going through as she relieved her memories and felt everything again.

Fighting to live was painful, but as various significant events flashed before her, Bonnie tried her best to push herself more and hang on, not only for herself, but for Kol too.

* * *

**54 | | Health and Healing**

Wheezing on his side, Kol waited a few minutes to regain himself. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but he was sure about he was their to do. Limbing over to Jeremy Gilbert, Kol picked up him up and locked his free hand into fist.

_"Don't you dare touch a hair on that boy's head!"_ A loud, thunderous voice shook the well surrounding Kol and an unconscious Jeremy Gilbert. _"You're better than that Kol Mikaelson!"_

"Show yourself," Kol screamed to opening above, dropping Jeremy to the ground. He felt like he was losing his mind. He knows the island is full of traps and mindgames. From the legends he's been told and the body count throughout the island, many have died from it all and Kol couldn't die without avenging Bonnie's death. "Who are you?"

_"You know who I am, Kol."_

A thick fog rolled in from the tomb, cloaking Kol and hiding the ground he stood on. A tall shadowy figure slowly crept towards him with arms open wide. Once the figure relieved itself, Kol opened and closed his eyes repeatedly. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or real.

"Grams? Bonnie's Grams?"

_"Yes, I am. Now put the Gilbert boy down because Bonnie will kill you if she finds out you killed him."_ Grams circled Kol, eyeing the boy before her.

This was the first time Grams was alone with Kol. Whenever she would watch over Bonnie, Kol was there with her, watching over her with adoring eyes and a comforting smile. Now that Bonnie's life is in jeopardy again, Grams had to do something.

"How would she know? She's dead." His voice echoed throughout the room. The hurt and pain seeping through with every word made everything worse.

_"No she's not. She's a vampire-witch hybrid, fighting to stay alive while in limbo."_ Her eyes softened, memories flashing back to when she spotted Bonnie on the other side in a much darker state. A state for those with a chance to revive themselves. Grams knew Bonnie wasn't ready to die, she had so much to offer the world and yet she put her life in jeopardy for the cure. _"I saw her on the other side, Kol. She's lost, dying, and confused, but she can make it back. I know how to bring her back."_

Running his hands through his hair, Kol felt insane again. He wanted to believe that this was real, that Grams was here. This was too much, he was in too deep and wanted to get out now. "Prove to me that this isn't some fever dream! I know Silas tricks people."

A single eyebrow shot up on Grams face and Grams sighed. She knows this island is making everyone a little bit mad in the brain, but why wouldn't he trust her when it comes to her grandbaby. Reaching out to Kol, Grams wrapped her arms around him, hoping that she'd get through to him. Make him believe her. Saying a small spell and hoping her friends on the other would help, Grams tried to feel Kol and send him all her memories of Bonnie. When she felt the material of his jacket, she gripped him harder. She felt him and she knew he could feel her.

_"I'm as real as I'll ever be, Kol."_

Holding Grams tighter, Kol relaxed into the embrace with images of a young Bonnie smiling on her 6th birthday to the day Bonnie laid in bed next to her dying Grams. She was here with him. This was real.

_"As much as I would love to just hug you, Bonnie needs us now and I know what to do."_

Pulling away from Grams, Kol looked her straight in the eyes. He was willing to do anything to bring her back. "What is it?"

_"Follow me."_ Grams walked off into the fog, signalling for Kol to follow close by, not to be detected by anyone. This mission they were on needed them to be swift, stealthy, and crafty.

In order to bring Bonnie back, she needed the cure and she needs it now.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . because it's WALKING DEAD TIME! YEEHAW! **

**Good lord this took me some time to write and edit. Sorry for any errors. I just wanted to get this out there.**

**I hope you liked it. **


End file.
